COD Ghost: Valkyrur
by scouttroop
Summary: After killing and defeating Rorke and the Federations Logan, Hesh and US armed forces are called to another world after a mysterious girl in silver appears to the Walker brothers. US armed forces and the ghost joins a war in a land they never heard of. Paring undecided


**Mysterious encounter**

**Here's another new story, it's a crossover with call of duty ghost and valkyria chronicles. This first chapter is Logan and Hesh encounter a mysterious warrior after they finally killed Rorke.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own COD Ghost or Valkyria chronicles, Infinity ward and SEGA owns them.**

On the train

Rorke attempts to reach his revolver and shoot Logan but Hesh wacks him in the head with a fire extinguisher causing him to miss his shot on Logan.

"Grab the gun", Hesh tells him while he engages Rorke in a hand to hand combat.

"Shoot him", Hesh order's his brother.

Logan shoots but the revolver is out of ammo.

"Logan, here", Hesh throws Logan some bullets and Logan loads one bullet while Hesh gives Rorke a headlock.

"Logan, do it now! Do it!"

Logan aims and fires at Rorke in the heart but hits Hesh too but misses his heart and Rorke body lay on top of Hesh lifeless. The bullet also hit the window and water floods the train. Logan grabs Hesh and swims back to the surface to the beach leaving Rorke's lifeless body behind. After reaching the beach Logan then drags his brother onto a rock to rest.

"You… You got him, Logan. You did it. Merrick. Do you copy?"

"Hesh? Hesh, is that you?"

"Yeah I'm with Logan, we're okay", Hesh said on the comms.

"And Rorke?" Merrick asked about Rorke.

"Dead, Logan shot him in the heart", Hesh tells him what happen to Rorke.

"Copy that, the federation is in full retreat. The payload is inbound to finish the job. Sit tight, recon's coming for you."

Logan and Hesh just watches as ODIN destroys all of the federation naval warships.

"I'm proud of you Logan", Hesh said to him with smile on his face.

Suddenly a bright white light appears in front of them and at the same time comms jams. They block their eyes but only take a peek for them to see. Logan removes his mask to see better with one eye like Hesh. When the white light fades a bit, Logan and Hesh then takes a good look with both their eyes when a figure steps out of the light.

"Hey is that a girl Hesh", Logan asked his brother.

"Yes Logan it's a girl with a strange lance and shield", Hesh describes the girl.

"And her long hair is silver", Logan stares at her hair.

The recon team then arrives and they too see the silver hair girl. At first they point their weapons at her but Hesh tells them to stand down because she isn't hostile. She then drops her silver lance and shield and leans in front of an injured Hesh and puts her hands on his wound.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea", Logan said to a marine.

When she was finish the recon team and Logan notice Hesh's wound is healed. That was quite a shock for all them.

"Did you just heal me?"

The silver hair girl said nothing but nodded to Hesh. She then gives a symbol to him then she retrieves her lance and shield then leaves and disappears into the white light.

"What's that she just gave you Hesh", Logan ask what did she give him.

They examine the strange symbol. The symbol looks like a flag from a country, the colors are light blue, white, yellow and purple. It also has a name on it and Logan says it.

"Principality of Gallia", Logan says the name.

"What is that? Some kind of country Logan", Hesh asked him.

"I think it is but one country we never heard of", Logan answer and it is true, Gallia is a country they never heard of.

"Well will search for answer later Logan, in the meantime let's get back to Merrick."

The recon team helps them up and leaves the beach to an evac chopper.

'I do get the feeling will be seeing the silver hair girl again and I bet she is asking for help on whatever is going on in Gallia', Logan thought to himself as they board the black hawk.

**End**

**So that's end for this first chapter. The girl with the silver long hair, lance and shield was a Valkyrur. Valkyrur warrior's eyes are red but this one wasn't so this Valkyrur who appeared to Logan and Hesh is Alicia Melchiott since her eyes never glow red. But this was not Alicia, it's just her Valkyrur powers using her form trying to get help from armed forces from another universe or dimension. Rorke will not return in this story because Logan shot him in the heart in this story. The federation will not return either. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please review**

**The paring is for Logan and it will be a Gallia girl but I will decide which one.**

**Next: Valkyur encounter again **


End file.
